Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is the 7th Season 1 episode and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find a camera in Eddy's attic and start taking pictures with it. After a while, Eddy decides that they need to do something about the pictures. After seeing a calendar, Eddy decides to use the pictures they take to create a calendar. The Eds then begin secretly taking photos of the kids in order to create a funny, yet somewhat embarrassing calendar. Plot Eddy and his friends enter his attic and check out the cool stuff he has inside, including a bunch of magazines, several records, and a fur coat, all of which are explained by Eddy's folks being pack rats. Eddy's big find is a camera, however, which he points at his friends. When he takes a picture, his friends are blinded, but Ed wants him to do it again, and Eddy is fully willing to comply. Eddy then suggests that they head outside to take more pictures, and soon the Eds are in the lane doing a photoshoot. The shoot is going well when Kevin rides by and insults them. Eddy smugly takes a picture, and Kevin is blinded. his bike crashes into a bunch of garbage cans, and Kevin falls off. When he gets up, he threatens Eddy with physical violence, but Eddy snaps another shot, and the flash blinds Kevin. While stumbling around, Kevin slips on a bottle and lands in a trashcan, which rolls down the lane and away from the Eds. Eddy is still unsatisfied, though, as he is yet to come up with a scheme to turn these pictures in money. He looks at the pile of trash and notices a thrown-away calendar, which gives him an idea. The Eds set out on a photo safari. Their first stop is the playground, where Jonny is reading to Plank. Edd mentions that many animals teach and nurture their young, and Eddy takes a picture. Jonny is blinded by the flash, and he accidentally throws Plank into the air. The Eds, seeing Plank twirling towards them, believe that Plank is attacking and run away. The next stop on the safari is Ed's house, where Sarah and Jimmy are playing with dolls. Edd mentions that some animals mistake the babies of other species for their own and adopt them. Eddy takes a picture of the two. Sarah is dizzied by the flash, but Jimmy is traumatized, and hides in a corner, crying. Sarah yells at them, and when Eddy prepares to take a shot of her, she picks up a dollhouse and flings it at them. Eddy ducks, and it slams into Edd's head, effectively becoming a helmet for him. Ed asks Sarah not to throw things in the house, but Sarah ignores him, choosing instead to throw doll parts at them angrily. All three make a break for it. Once outside, Ed and Eddy hide behind a fence. When he notices that Edd is nowhere to be found, Eddy asks where Double D is, only to spot him crashed against a mailbox with parts of dollhouse still stuck to his face. Eddy goes over and opens the door that's covering Edd's mouth, and Edd points to an upstairs window. Inside, Nazz is excercising to an aerobics program on TV. Just then, Kevin comes by in his trashcan, which crashes against a tree by Nazz's window. He gets out, once again wanting to beat up Eddy, but Eddy flashes the camera at him again, blinding Kevin and sending him stumbling down the sidewalk. The Eds then climb the tree and get up on a branch to get a good shot. Unfortunately for them, the branch shakes under their weight and soon breaks. Eddy does get a picture off, but unfortunately for him, it was taken just as they were falling and shows a picture of his frightened face. Their next stop is nowhere else but Rolf's house. Rolf is in the kitchen, using a machine to make sausages. Edd remarks that in times of drought or famine, some animals may resort to cannibalism. Eddy's problem is not with "cannibalism", but with not being able to get a clear shot, and so they step inside. While Edd and Eddy enter covertly, not wanting to disturb the Rolf in its' natural habitat, Ed barges in, wanting a hot dog. Rolf turns to look, angry, and Eddy takes the photo. This causes a dizzy Rolf to lose his balance and fall into the meathole of the machine. When he comes out the other end, he has been transformed into a wiener. Rolf complains about this, but when he looks up, he spots Ed eating his sausages. Angry, he calls Victor to take care of the poachers, and the Eds run for the door, chased by an angry goat. Once outside, they relax and start to plan their next picture, only for Victor to ram his head through Rolf's door and head-butt them far away. The Eds land on a sidewalk of Rathink Avenue. Immediately after they land, a light shines on them. Kevin has put a bunch of flashlights on his bike and taken to wearing sunglasses to defeat the flash. The Eds run for their lives as Kevin chases them, running through a fence, into a house, and through a junkyard with a bunch of tires, only stopping to take a picture of Jonny taking a bath. The Eds get stuck in one of the tires, and bounce and roll away from Kevin. They bounce over a road and into a river which goes into a sewer pipe. Kevin isn't as lucky, however, as he tries to go over the road just as a garbage truck goes by, and he lands among the filth. The Eds float downriver until they come to a ladder. When they climb out, they are in a familiar-looking trailer park. Edd wants to go home, but Eddy refuses, saying that with one more picture their calendar will be complete. His vision centers in on the Kankers' trailer, and he decides that this will be their final picture. Inside the trailer, the girls are doing their hair. Eddy steadies himself on his friends' shoulders and takes the shot. All three of the Kankers are stunned, with May believing it to be an alien abduction, but Lee is the most grounded, pointing at Eddy. The Eds make a run for it, but they hit the Kankers' clothesline and get pinned up in it. the girls haul in their catch and approach their captive audience with beauty implements, declaring that they'll make the Eds pretty. The Eds try to sneak back to Eddy's place to fix their hair, but this is for naught, as Sarah and Jimmy intercept them on the way and take a photo. The good news is, Eddy's calendar finally gets completed. The bad news is that they, and their horrible appearance, are the June photo, and June happens to be this month. All the Eds can do is wear bags over their heads to try and have some mode of escaping the derision. Memorable Quotes *'Ed & Edd': "Cool attic, Eddy." Eddy: "My folks are a bunch of pack rats." recoils from the sight of moldy toast popping out from a toaster. Ed: up an old record "Mmm… I found a doughnut." Eddy: for a box while talking to Ed at the same time "That's a record, chowderhead." ---- *'Edd': and strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Edd': "The photo safari begins!" Ed: to find Edd and Eddy while circling around thelight pole "Hey! Where'd you guys go?!" ---- *''Ed and Edd are posing for a picture, Kevin rides past on his bike.'' Kevin: "Hey dorks..." takes a picture of Kevin, who gets dizzy and starts wobbling. "I can't see! Ah!" falls off his bike and crashes into some trash bins, "Real smooth, Ed-head". Eddy: tearing from laughter and being sarcastic "Sorry, Kevin". Kevin: "Why you'll be sorry, twerp!" takes another picture of Kevin, causing him to become dizzy again. "Stop moving!" slips on a glass bottle and falls into a trash bin which starts rolling down the lane. "AHH!" ---- *'Eddy': up and notices Plank falling towards him "AAH!! PLANK'S GONE MAD!!" Ed & Edd: Plank falling as well "AAAHH!!!" The Eds: "PLANK'S GONE MAD!!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" is crying in a corner. Eddy: "Hold that pose!" ---- *'Edd': "Some animals resort to cannibalism during drought or famine." Ed: "I'm famine!" Eddy: "You're drought. I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here. Follow me." Ed: through Rolf's front door unexpectedly "Hot dog!" Rolf: the Eds "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture and dazes Rolf. "Yaa eeee aaaa!" falls into the [[Rolf's Wiener Machine|sausage making machine], which does its job on him.] "I am a wiener!" Ed: the other wieners "You are Rolf." Rolf: angrily "Victor, we have poachers!" ---- *'Eddy': up an old camera from a box "Way cool." Ed: on a fur coat "I am a werewolf!" howls. Eddy: "Hey, Ed!" takes a picture of Edd and Ed, dazing them with the flash. Ed: "Cool, do it again, Eddy!" takes another picture of Ed and Edd and holds up the picture. Eddy: "Heheh… Check it out!" Edd dazed by the flash: "Eddy, I am temporarily impaired." Ed: "Oh, let's see! Let's see!" Eddy: "Hey, Eds, let's go take some pictures." ---- *'Ed': "Sarah, please don't throw things in the house!" doll's head hits him in the mouth. Sarah then goes on a rampage. Sarah: "EAT DOLLS!" parts go flying everywhere as Ed and Eddy run away. Eddy: "Run!" Edd: with a dollhouse over his head "Sarah's gone mad!" Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode, which he keeps for the rest of the series. *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood kids as the episode progresses, especially on Lee, who doesn't even become dizzy. *When the Eds said, "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words don't come out. *Ed is able to climb a tree in this episode without a problem, but later episodes such as "Virt-Ed-Go" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" show he is afraid of heights. However Ed may have developed this fear in this episode due to him falling out of the tree at Nazz's house. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Edd during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Edd didn't have a hat. *The Eds were wet after they flipped themselves and the tire right-side up. However when the Eds get caught by the Kankers, the Eds are all dry even though there wasn't enough time for their clothes to dry out. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower-of-Eddy seen in "Ed, Ed and Away" and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when characters come in contact with water that soaks them). *This was the first episode where Rolf spoke in first person instead of third. *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in "An Ed is Born," Eddy dancing to his "Party Mix" in "Dear Ed" and in Jimmy's scam in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." This song is called "Dance Party." *This episode specifically takes place in June, which is evidenced by the calendar seen in this episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here, stupid!", his teeth are white for the second time. The first time was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *All the characters appeared, and all but Nazz talked. Nazz did laugh at the end of the episode. *This is the second episode where we see Marie with two eyes without her hair covering up one eye. The first time was in "Nagged to Ed." *Nazz is the only person that the Eds didn't take a picture of successfully since they fell off the tree branch. *When Edd points out an exercising Nazz, his teeth are partially gone. But when Eddy pulls him, they come back. *After Eddy says that they need one more picture for their calender when they are at the trailer park, there is a heart in the next shot on the tree that says "Lee K. + Eddy." *'Running Gags:' *#Edd comparing the kids' behavior to animal behavior. *#People (mostly Kevin) getting dizzy when they get flashed by the camera. *#Characters going mad after a picture is taken. *#The Eds using the camera to avoid being beaten by Kevin (with the exception of the third time where he fell in the garbage truck). *This is the first appearance of a truck. Another truck appears in Sorry, Wrong Ed. *Kevin's look when he chases the Eds on his bike resembles that of the Terminator about midway through the first movie. *This is the first episode in which some of the characters get a makeover from the Kankers. This happens for the second time in "Know it All Ed" and the third time was in "Ed Overboard". This time it was the Eds; in the next episode, it was Jonny and Plank, and in the episode after that, it was the Urban Rangers. *The ape calander Eddy comes across in the trash also appears near the end of "Fool on the Ed" when the Eds were making the El Mongo Stink Bomb in Eddy's garage. However, the calender seen in the later episode was not in color. Gallery Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast! Edd-and-Edd-confused-jpg.jpg|Ed and Edd dazed by the flash of the camera. File:Quick_shot_ed_005.jpg|"Check it out!" 168px-Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I'm temporarily impaired." File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|Say CHEESE! I can't see!.png|"I can't see!" Eddy Funny.JPG|Eddy looks funny like this. Kevin Fail.JPG|Kevin, you failed. File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" Eat doll!.png|"Eat doll!" Nazz's house.png|Who's that? File:Quick_shot_ed_006.jpg|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera. Nazz's room.png|Nazz doing fitness exercises. Rolf'sWienerMachineX.png|Wiener machine creating wienies. Rolf'sWienerMachine3.png|A composite of the machine. Rolf'sWienerMachine2.png|Rolf pouring ground meat in the machine. Rolf'sWienerMachine.png|Rolf's wiener machine. Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|"I AM A WIENER!!" File:Uber_kevin.jpg|I-can-see-you-now Systems Model 101. Awkward.JPG|Awkward and very embarrassing… Trailerpark.jpg|The Eds somehow arrived at the trailer park. Lee K + Eddy.png|Lee K. + Eddy Say Cheese Kankers.png|Smile for the camera Kankers! Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|The embarrassment of the Eds. File:June.jpg|The Calender. Paper Bag Eds.png|Paper Bag Eds. Video See Also *Rolf's Wiener Machine *Garbage Truck Category:Episodes Category:Season 1